Before We Wake
by CPCoulter Writes My Canon
Summary: Logan's eyes found the printed words at the top of the paper -DALTON ACADEMY STUDENT REMOVAL FORM- "LARSON!" BASED OFF CP COULTER'S DALTON AU ending to Chapter 23 Jogan


Logan lowered his phone after reading the message for the thirtieth time. An olive branch was being waved in his face, and perhaps it was time he took it. His blond hair flicked into his eyes and Logan brushed it away irritably. From the corner of his eye he saw someone moving on the steps outside, causing his brown to furrow. Curfew ended twenty minutes ago, who the hell could that be?

Exiting his room, the prefect stopped, noticing Julian's door standing ajar. That was a rare thing to see, as the actor never left his door open. Curiosity got the better of him and Logan strode over, stopping dead when he caught a proper glimpse at the room. The once postered walls were now bare, the familiar black duvet cover was missing from the bed; school books staked precariously on the now empty desk lay abandoned and each of the cupboard doors were open, only displaying four pristine Dalton uniforms.

Where the hell was Julian?

The trash bin was filled to the brim with paper, discarded notes, and- Logan did a double take- photos? Dozens of photos were discarded at the very top of the bin, displaying moments captured in time from the three friends of Stuart House. The very top photo was actually the first photo ever taken of the three.

Orientation Day, the prefect of Stuart House had wandered around, snapping photos to be displayed. Derek was slouched against a tree, his phone in his palm as he undoubtedly messaged several girls at once; Logan was looking at the camera, caught by surprise; Julian had his eyes looking over at Logan curiously, sunglasses propped on his head. The first photo they had ever taken together.

Now Logan's curiosity was peaked; what the hell was Julian playing at?

Answering the question running through his head; a small piece of paper was the next thing to catch Logan's eye. It was placed atop the abandoned chemistry textbook, words printed in black ink at the top making Logan's blood boil.

**DALTON ACADEMY STUDENT REMOVAL FORM**

"LARSON!"

* * *

The prefect stormed down the stairs, his feet hitting each step with purpose. Green eyes blazed angrily, jaw clenched tight.

"Damnit, LARSON!"

He entered the foyer, seeing travel bags tucked into the corner sent his already boiling temper sky high. The common room door was partly open, inviting Logan inside. A heavy hand hit the door, slamming it open; the echoing crash as it hit the wall satisfying the blond somewhat.. Curled in a corner was Julian Larson.

Target acquired.

"What the hell were you thinking, Larson?" Logan snarled, seizing him by his collar to toss him against the piano.

"You think you could _leave _without even _telling _me? And-"

He stopped dead, seeing the tracked tears running down Julian's face; the pure terror in his normally smug eyes; his entire body was shaking against Logan's.

"I….Jules?"

The actor didn't reply, just closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side. Logan growled, slamming his hands onto either side of Julian, "Julian dammit WHAT HAPPENED!"

Derek was in the doorway, hands tinged red. Seeing Logan with his hands on either side of Julian's body made his eyes narrow into slits, 'back off, Wright."

"What the fuck is going on!" Logan roared.

Derek's eyes sought Julian's, silently asking for permission to tell Logan everything.

Well.

_Almost_ everything

Julian gave a slight tilt of his head, and Derek launched into his explanation. He told Logan everything he knew, about Julian's stalker, accepting the role, leaving Dalton; right up to the blood smeared across the steps. By the end, Logan's fists were clenched at his side, radiating his displeasure.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he growled, whirling around to seize Julian again, Derek rushing forward to throw him off.

"Didn't want to worry you, Your Highness." Julian muttered a faint trace of anger in his tone.

'We have to tell someone."

Logan had handled death threats before, nobody became a Senator's son without knowing what it was like to be carefully glancing over your shoulder wherever you went.

Julian's eyes widened.

"No, we can't tell anyone. If the stalker finds out someone knows they'll go spastic on everyone. We leave it for now."

"Julian you fuc-"

"Logan, leave it." Derek cut him off, eyes never leaving Julian's hunched body, "It's his choice."

Logan gaped openly at Derek's calm demeanor, but from a warning look shot his way he backed down.

Tense silence descended upon them, Logan's eyes never leaving Julian's trembling figure.

"Stay in our room tonight, I'm not leaving you alone."

"What?" Julian rasped, moving his eyes to Derek's tall figure, who conveyed his acceptance of Logan's idea.

"He's right, Julian. We won't leave you alone tonight. You're not leaving Dalton, but that doesn't mean you're not going to be scared, or in some sort of danger. You won't let anyone help you, let us."

Green eyes locked with Julian's.

"Don't argue."

And he surrendered.

* * *

Derek and Logan's room was not set out like the ones in Windsor. Instead of a proper extension, allowing a third bed to be added, a stereo system and large ensuite bathroom had been added. Julian rubbed his eyes tiredly, stepping aside as Derek stripped off his shirt, tugging his pyjama top over his head.

"You can take my bed." He offered, shucking his jeans and tossing on a pair of sweats.

"He's taking mine." Logan said from behind Julian, pushing past gently to tug the sheets off his bed and replace them with crisp white ones.

"Hm?"

Even Derek seemed shocked by Logan's offer, but wisely chose to say nothing. Julian stayed quiet, watching Logan's muscles move as he changed over the pillow cases and dumped the sheets unceremoniously on the floor.

"Derek, you'll screw your back over if you sleep on the floor and we need you to help us win for Dalton. He can take my bed."

Logan stripped his shirt, reaching for a somewhat loose fitting white shirt that he slept in. His jeans hit the ground and Julian looked away, Derek not missing the way his brown eyes immediately darted for somewhere in the room that wasn't Logan's body. The tall blonde tossed a black shirt and a pair of sweatpants over to Julian, who caught them easily.

"Don't unpack just yet; you can borrow those for tonight."

Julian tugged his shirt up over his head, keeping his eyes trained determinedly on the floor. He slowly stepped out of his pants, pulling on the ones Logan had lent him. They hung slightly low on his hips, but fit snugly.

Derek was sprawled across his bed, limbs dangling off the sides; Logan was arranging a heap of blankets on the ground into a makeshift bed for the night.

"Sleep, Julian."

"Yes, O Tempestuous One." Julian replied monotonously, his retort lacking the regular spark and jibe. Logan settled onto his blankets and Julian shuffled forward, slowly sliding in between the sheets. Derek's strong arm blindly reached out and turned off the bedside lamp, plunging the entire room into darkness.

Logan had changed the sheets, but the blanket still smelled like him. Espresso, and aftershave, as well as the clean scent of the shampoo he used. It was oddly comforting. Julian closed his eyes, and tried his hardest to push out any and all memories of the past day.

* * *

It was dark, and he was exhausted, but Julian couldn't sleep. So many things raced through his mind, Logan; his stalker; Logan; Derek; Logan….

"Fucking hell"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" came a sleepy voice from the floor.

Julian jumped, his heart kicking into full gear when he realized it was only Logan.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Haven't slept since the lights went off."

'Why not?"

"Taking care of you."

A snort, 'I don't need to be taken care of."

"Julian. For once in your life, let someone help you. You've got a stalker on the loose, you need help."

Silence.

"Jules?"

Still silence, Julian's ragged breathing the only thing letting Logan know the actor was still awake.

"Julian."

"I'll take the help then." He said finally, rolling over to face the wall.

There was shifting on the floor, a few short grunts and then a heavy sigh of annoyance. Julian rolled back over, dangling one arm off the bed. Despite being such luxurious rooms, the floors were still not comfortable.

"Come up here."

"What?"

"Come up here, it's big enough."

Logan shifted on the ground, "Are you coming on to me, Jules?" he murmured, and even in the dark Julian could practically see the smirk edging across his face.

"No, but you'll whine like a little bitch about your back tomorrow if you sleep there."

The bed dipped, and Julian's legs tingled in the cool air before warmth surrounded him again, this time combining with the body heat Logan brought to the bed.

A strong arm brushed against his own, making him shudder. No words were spoken in the soft silence between them, their unsteady breathing the only sounds besides Derek's occasional shift.

"So, what made you think you would get away with it?" Logan asked suddenly, amusement touching his tone, but not without a noticeable tinge of hurt.

Julian didn't have to ask what he meant; it was obvious Logan was referring to Julian's almost successful escape attempt. The actor shrugged.

"Didn't figure you'd notice."

"You're my friend, Larson. Your door is across the hall, how the hell could I not?"

Julian closed his eyes, sighing, "I figured you'd think I was gone for a movie, and then someone would eventually fill you in. You'd be pissed off, but I'd already be gone."

Logan made a noise in the back of his throat, but said nothing else for a long moment.

"Don't go anywhere. You might be a primadonna little bitch with a diva complex and a stupid sunglasses habit, but like it or not you're my friend. You and Derek put up with me, and when you're not being a stuck up prick you're decent to talk to." That was all that was said about the matter, they both knew nothing more needed to be said.

"Be still my beating heart." Julian murmured dryly, but a soft tone crept into his words. Breathing in, the actor caught the scent of Logan's shampoo, his heart thudding rapidly. Julian's breath caught when Logan shifted over suddenly, their hips grazing underneath the mass of blankets.

"Get on your side of the bed." He sneered, but his heart was pounding in his chest. Logan shifted again, this time his hand pushed into Julian's chest.

"_My _side? This entire bed is _mine._" Logan returned, giving Julian a shove off to the side.

Julian reached out blindly, his hand coming into contact with Logan's strong, warm chest, "There's a wall there, prick."

"I know. You know it wouldn't hurt to share some blankets would it?"

Julian tugged them closer, "Stop making me move over and I might consider it."

A short sigh was all the warning Julian got before he was tugged by his cocoon of blankets closer to Logan. Their bodies were pressed almost flush against one another, Logan's warm breath ghosting of the shell of Julian's ear.

"_Now _can I have some of my blankets?"

His lips grazed the very tip of Julian's ear, sending spikes of heat through his spine. Wordlessly he pulled a few layers free and tossed them in Logan's general direction, hearing them hit their mark as a muffled curse met his ears.

"Jules, you're a pain to share a bed with. Next time I am giving you your own blanket."

Next time?

"Logan?" Julian said quietly, summoning as much courage as he could. All the pain from tonight; all the anguish. His song; his recording; standing outside Logan's door with his hands trembling, crying onto Derek's shoulder….the blood on the stairs. All of it being pushed away.

"Yeah, Jules?"

The way the nickname slipped from his lips, the breath that ghosted down his neck and the warm hand pressed innocently to Julian's shoulder was too much, Julian backed up, frantically searching for a reason to have spoken Logan's name.

"Your bed or not," he said, putting as much diva into his tone as he could, "if you snore, your ass is ending up on the floor."

Logan laughed, vibrations running from his chest to Julian's.

"I'll remember that."

The silence fell upon them again, and Julian found his eyes getting heavy, "Goodnight Logan."

"Night Jules." Logan murmured sleepily.

* * *

Derek found them the next morning, and it was quite an interesting sight. Logan had successfully dominated three quarters of the bed, his long limbs spread out, hand dangling off the edge. Julian was curled up on "his side" of the bed, but had managed to commandeer the entirety of the blanket mass. Both were breathing evenly, peaceful looks gracing their faces. Logan's phone was vibrating irritatingly on the bedside table, so Derek stealthily picked it up and threw it under the bed.

He'd let them sleep a little while longer.


End file.
